Orgxiii first Christmas
by LoveOfAllThingsBlue
Summary: The organization celebrates christmas in the castle


Wow, my fist publish story and it's on Xmas eve! I so excited...

Disclaimer: kingdom hearts is owned by square enix. I do hope that they send me a moggle plushie! XD  
_

All was quiet in the chambers of the giant castle. Not a single "Nobody" could be heard within its thin walls.

Demyx's music was off ( OO"")...

Vexens lab was empty...

Zexion didn't linger in the Library with Lexaeus...

Larxene was not practicing her evil crackle laugh...

Marluxia wasn't brushing his hair to a Madonna song...

Saix wasn't giving missions as usual or converting with the superior one...

Xaldin wasn't off peeping tomming through windows...

Luxord wasn't destroying the casino three worlds away...

Xigbar didn't sign up for Jack Sparrows crew...

and the two best friends could not be found eating ice cream on a clock tower.

Instead the team were all gathered in where nothing gathered, chatting about this mornings announcement.

"Saix looked depressed when he gave me the message for the meeting." Said Axel wearily to Roxas.

"He yelled at me I asked what it was about!" Roxas recalled the memory of Saix's pissed off face. "Just wait till the damn meeting!" and "GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU IN KINGDOM HEARTS!" Is it a full moon tonight?" Demyx chuckled.

"Don't worry Roxy, Puppy just let out a bark. "He said gleefully." Larxene knows all about it! Don't Ya! Except, unlike Saix, she actually looks like a bull dog..."""

Larxene rolled her eyes, and sent a lighting zap at Demyx.

"Please, you guys and your random spats. Honestly, do you guys have anything better to do then make waves..."

Zexion eyes appeared from beneath the book he was reading." Oh contraire Larxene. You women usually start a spat at the price of nothing. Stories show that is... Jealously is usually a very contributing factor." The men off the room sniggered. The only one that didn't was Marluxia, probably the only one who actually liked Larxene. Or he could have not laughed because he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror.

"Shut up nerd!"

"Another factor could be could be the time of month." Vexen cut in. He pulled out a book titled "The knowledge of women" and began to read." During a certain period of the month, women will experience mood swings, cramps, and other medical issues for a temporary time. "He closed the book, satisfied." It a very useless complication."

Larxene was starting to get angry by now.

"Professor, it is useful thing. It is a natural occurrence, which helps the women bear child!" Roxas looked at her confused.

"What's conceived mean?"

Everyone in the room gave a mushroom sigh. Larxene answered the question.

"It's when the stock puts your name on a waiting list for a baby. After nine months or so the baby is delivered by him. It's how our others were created."

"Oh!" Roxas look like a little kid who just used the big boy party for the first time." So it only happens to women?"

Luxord, who was half drunk like he always is, gave a hearty laugh.

"Bloody hell, he actually learned something! Yes Roxas, only women get babies ."

"Ya but they need a man to!" Demyx piped in. Apparently he had soothed the bump on his arm where Larxene hit him, but it had started to turn into a bruise.

"You know, to put the lower parts together, aka, the man's p-" Larxene had covered the blonds mouth.

"He doesn't need to know that much. Just let him be innocent."

The rest just laughed at the keyebladers naïveness. Roxas tried to put the two together.

"Are you quite done?"

The laughter quiet down. The supreme one and his watch dog had walked in, and the looks on their faces told everyone they had heard most of the conversation.

"The content of this meeting is not to discuss women's minstrel cycle," Roxas held in the need to ask what a minstrel cycle was," and focus at the task at hand. Saix, please explain." With that Xemnas took his place on his throne, giving harsh looks to his members as he sat.

Saix, looking oh so gloom, took out his clipboard.

"Yes, well as you all might know today is the first of the twelfth month." Demxy raised his hand.

"You mean December 1st!" Saix gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yes number nine, December 1st...Anyway the Superior has decided we would celebrate Christmas this year."

Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, and surprisingly Xaldin screamed with joy. The others exchanged humorous glances. Roxas raised his hand, with the no understanding look.

"Christmas is a holiday in which you exchange present with people who you are close to."

Roxas put his hand down, looking sad, but was quickly replaced with a smile when he heard the next piece of news.

"Now, each of you will be buying Christmas presents for your fellow members. There must be one for each member. Even I and the superior will be exchanging gifts."

Everyone gave a grown.

"I knew there was a catch!" Axel moaned.

"You guys are so cheap, you'll probably give out "get-out-of-missions-for a day" coupons." Xigbar said.

Demyx perked up. 

"I'll take yours for ya Xiggy!"

"No I'll keep them..."

Saix gave Xigbar a dark look.

"You have 24 days to get a present for **everyone** in this room. You give none, you get none."Xemnas replied." You are all dismissed."

With that he disappeared into his portal of darkness, leaving the others to talk excitedly

"Oh, Christmas! I remember it well!" Demyx eyes widened as the memories of his other flowed into him. "Every Christmas, my others mother would make so many delicious treat's! Oh, and the rain deer food, how I loved to sparkle it on the lawn!" Demyx went into a splendid trance as the others discussed around him.

"Christmas huh. What surprise will they throw at us next..?"

"I don't know, Xigbar. I can't wait to try this. I've never done Christmas before." With that Roxas walked away to his room, to start his list for his friends.

The others watched him leave, humored by the excited teen.

"This is going to be quite interesting." Zexion said to the remaining members.

"Really? I think it's great... I needed some new junk for my fireplace." Larxene yawed.

The others glared at her. Something tells me Larxene might get coal in her stocking...

Ya, first chapter done. I might have the second one up by tonight, if I don't tomorrow I will :)

Well merry Christmas!


End file.
